The Lovely Violin
by child-of-destiny
Summary: Romance Suspense Fun. Read the story about a young girl who gets entangled in the life of Harry Potter with a mysterious past of her own. Takes place in an Alternate 6th year, main character is new but not cliched I promise! Rated PG13 for suspense.
1. The Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter 1  
**

**The Unexpected Meeting **

**The night was still, every thing was calm, only the soft breeze could be felt. The stars shone up above reflecting in her light brown eyes. The grass where she was sitting was soft; it felt like the nice comfortable beds in the school. Her long, wavy hair was spread out reaching towards freedom, tangled among the grass.  
'I wonder if anybody has noticed I'm here. I doubt it; it's not like anyone notices I'm even gone. Boy, what I would give to just have him look at me. His beautiful green eyes are just so, beautiful. Well, as long as I have my violin, I'm all right; as long as it keeps me from dying of loneliness. Oh well, I've put up with it for six years, one more won't hurt. I wonder what he's doing right now, what time is it?' When she looked at the time she jumped, surprised at how late it was. 'Oh no, I'm going to be in trouble' She got up and ran as fast as she could to the castle careful not to get caught and in trouble. 'Phew, I made it and nobody noticed'  
As she was walking down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room she heard footsteps coming her way. 'Oh no, someone's coming. What if it's a teacher? I don't want to get in trouble' She shut her eyes tightly as if concentrating on something and waited for whoever was there to pass by.  
It was him. 'Oh my god, it's him, I'm so glad he can't see me! I wonder where he's going at this time of the night. Should I follow him? No, I can't risk getting caught, he'll think I'm a stalker.'  
When she made sure Harry was gone she went back to her regular self and walked silently back to the common room, glad that it was empty. She went up to her dormitory labeled 6th Years and into her pajamas. She sat next to the window for a few minutes thinking about Harry and how she regretted hiding from him. 'I should have done something; I shouldn't have hidden; at least he would have seen me once in his life time.'  
She spent the next few minutes thinking about it then realized that it was extremely late and she had to go to class early. After getting comfortable under her covers she drifted off to sleep, thinking about the only person who made her happy, and the only person who would never notice her, Harry Potter.**


	2. The Coincidence

**Chapter 2**

**  
The "Coincidence" **

** The following day evolved into the same routine she had lived since she first got to Hogwarts. Aphrodite went into her black uniform, pulled her hair into half a pony tail, and got her books into her bag, quietly with out being noticed by her room mates. As soon as she was ready she went downstairs to the common room. There was no sign of Harry so she walked by without being noticed, out of the common room and towards the Great Hall for breakfast. When she got there she sat down near the exit and ate her breakfast quietly reading a book. She looked up only to get a drink of juice or to get a bite out of her bread. After several minutes she checked her watch and realized it was time to go to class. She put her book away and headed towards her first class, Transfiguration. She went in and sat in the back of the room where she always did. Harry was already there sitting next to his best friends Ron and Hermione. When the whole class was sitting down ready for the lesson to begin, Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the room and started giving the days lecture.  
"Today we will be going back to studying Animagi. I know we covered them already in your third year but we will go back to reviewing thems since we will soon start trying to transform into animals. Now, do take into account that not all of you will be able to transform completely. Who ever does achieve this difficult process, will be registered into the Ministry of Magic, as is required of every witch or wizard. We will also be studying Metamorphagi and the different processes of transformations that can be done to our bodies. To show you an example of what a Metamorphmagus can do I will ask one of your pupils to demonstrate."  
With these words every body started whispering excitedly to each other looking at everyone around the room as if they could tell the person apart just by looking at his/her face.  
"Aphrodite, would you mind coming to the front of the room?"  
Everybody looked confused, they were all whispering to each other wondering who that girl was.  
"Ok." She said, standing up and walking slowly to the front of the room. Every eye was following her, curious, wondering why they had never really noticed she was there.  
"Is she new?" someone whispered.  
When she was facing everyone, her cheeks turned a deep red, as she realized that everyone in the room was staring at her, including Harry.  
"Ms. Aphrodite Smith here is a Metamorphagus. She has been since she was born, as some of you know, this is a gift that is transmitted genetically. It is passed down to every other person in a family that has this gene. Ms. Smith was lucky to have this gift passed on to her."  
Aphrodite just looked at the floor, embarrassed about being stared at by everyone. She wished she could go back to her seat to keep listening to the lesson.  
"Ms. Smith, would you mind showing your classmates what you are able to do?"  
"Umm… no, I don't mind, what would you like for me to do?"  
"Anything you like is fine"  
"Ok" She closed her eyes concentrating hard. When she opened them she saw everybody looking at her amazed, some with their mouths open, others where whispering to their neighbors.  
"Okay, thank you for your demonstration Ms. Smith. You may go back to your seat."  
Aphrodite went quietly back to her seat, still looking down when she sat down. All she did was listen to the teacher for the rest of the class period.  
"Don't get too excited though. Her transformation into a fairy, though incredibly fascinating, is not what we will be learning for the rest of this block. It is only to demonstrate what can be done with such power, and to give you an idea of what you are going to be doing, with a wand, not your brain." The rest of the lesson was just notes and explanations about things she already knew. All she could do was wonder what Harry was thinking about her, if he was at all. Well, at least people now new she existed.**


End file.
